(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and arrangement of the reserve tank for a motorcycle in which a reserve tank having an adequate tank capacity is arranged in the rear of the radiator.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The radiator's reserve tank on motorcycles can be arranged at different positions. For example, in a typical motorcycle having a cowling, the reserve tank is arranged, in front of the radiator which is located on the front lower side of the motorcycle frame, on the transversally outer side of the front fork and on the inner side of the cowling. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Sho 60 No.125322 discloses a mounting structure in which the reserve tank is shaped in a transversally long configuration and arranged in the rear of the radiator and above the engine.
The above configuration in which the reserve tank is arranged in front of the radiator cannot be applied to a motorcycle which has no cowling and also suffers the problems in that the reserve tank interrupts the flow of air toward the radiator and in that the weight cannot be concentrated on the center of the vehicle. The mounting structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Sho 60 No.125322 produces difficulties in securing a sufficient capacity of the reserve tank. So, if a large reserve tank is designed, the vertical dimension of the motorcycle becomes large, resulting in the center of gravity becoming higher.